


Ducktales, The Legend Of...

by orphan_account



Series: AUs, cuz canon is never good enought [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Lena is real, Magica is a bitch, No beta we die like woman, The Author Regrets Nothing, but i'll say it anyway, but she has her reasons, headcanons, it's not really important to the story, tags characters and relationships will be added when they appear in the story, the classic avatar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Webby had a quite boring life, writing fanfics, researching all the different legends about the Avatar, trying to separate real facts from people exagerations, praticing her earthbending as well as she could with youtube tutorials and no teachers, trying to get the legendary Scrooge McDuck to notice her without having to disturb him and learning different fight tecnics from her ex-soldier granny.A normal, boring life.She loved it anyway, but when three ducklings entered her life, transforming her routine in a never-ending craziness of bending classes, monsters, spirits, cute girls, family secrets and one of the biggest mysteries of all times, alive and right in front of her...She started to love it even more.A.K.A Ducktales avatar AU, were i say "screw both canons" and make my own thing





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so i was writing a different multi-chapter fic, but an ideia sudenly popped in my head and it was too good to waste
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, english is not my first language

_Water, earth, fire, air._  
  
_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony._  
  
_Then, everything changed, when the fire nation attacked._  
  
_Only the Avatar, master of all four elements..._  
  
Webby paused, her fingers floating slightly above the keyboard, everyone knew about the Avatar and the war, so what was the point of putting there?  
  
But she already had the whole introduction in her head, "And it sounded so poetic!" she thought to herself, deciding to write it down and later decide to scratch it or not.  
  
_...could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._  
  
_A hundred years passed, and a new Avatar appeared, a last glimmer of hope to the world when the fire nation seemed unstoppable, an airbender named Mickey. _  
  
_He traveled the world during a year, although the real details about his travels got lost due to the tendency of people to alterate history. But all the historians can agree about his companions, mostly because they're still alive. _  
  
_In order to master all the elements, the avatar reunited a groupe of people who would later become some of the most powerful warriors in history:_  
  
_Minerva Mouse, the last waterbender from the southern water tribes, she invented some of the waterbending stances that are teached until today, she was able to master healing, and although there's not enought proves, some say that she learned the mysterious art of bloodbending from the tecnic creator herself. She also spread the knowledge that you can gather water from multiple places to other waterbenders. Later she and the Avatar got married._  
  
_Goldie O'Gilt, a powerfull earthbender that was known at the time for being able to pull gold and gemstones out of the ground with a precision that's still a mystery. Legends say she can knock out her enemies with her eyes closed, and somehow senses enemies out of her line of sight. After the war she avoided her new found fame, becoming a big question mark revolving the Avatar's journey. All that is know and confirmed is that she travels the world in different adventures searching for treasures, being so good at it that she is the second richest duck in the world. _  
  
_Scrooge McDuck, he may not be a bender, but it's the only living duck know to have mastered the legendary art of chi blocking, the histories say that once he took down an entire army by himself, using only his cane. Soon all the soldiers were laying paralyzed on the ground. After the end of the war, he took the responsibility for managing and organizing the world's rebuilding, making the right investments and creating his own industry, he is now the richest duck in the world, the exact quantity of his money still unknown._  
  
_But the biggest mystery in the Avatar history it's his firebending teacher, all that we know is that they only joined the group much later. Its unsure if the teacher was actually Fire L......_  
  
"Webby, could you help me put this swords on the garage?"   
  
She paused, quickly shouting "I'm coming granny!", with quick clicks from her mouse she saved and moved the new draft to her "Unfinished fanfics and ideias that may or not see the light of day" folder before turning off the computer.  
  
She dashed out of her room, ignoring the stairs and shouting a short "woo-hoo!" while slipping down the railing, wandering what the day had in store for her.


	2. Webby's not so secret files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between "woo-oo" and "Daytrip of Doom!"
> 
> Webby's IFTSOP investigation 
> 
> (It's Fun To Spy On People. Trademarked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone questions webby's behavior towards the triplets: this is happening during the first days after they moved in to the manor, webby had no interaction with people around her age besides internet, so actually talking or initiating a conversation during a calm day without the adrenaline of an adventure in her system? That's a big no no, here it took pages of information about them to her finaly felling more comfortable like we see in Daytrip of Doom
> 
> forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes, english is not my first language and my auto corrector sucks

Webby had never been happier.  
  
She had friends, _friends!_ Three of them! And they were going to live there!  
  
She knew she was lacking social skills, but she was determined to learn how to be "normal". Normal people talk with each other right?  
  
But they were all freaked out when she emerged from the air vents, or approached quietly to not disturb them. It was weird.  
  
Maybe it was something more personal, and stoping to think, she didn't know anything about them, her friends! Or about Donald, a great adventurer! That had to be fixed.  
  
So she started to make boards.  
  
And files.  
  
She was pretty sure she could ask them what she wanted to know, but that might be inconvenient.  
  
And it wasn't like she had a box under her bed contained The Files <strike>(must capitalize to assert dominance)</strike>, which were totally not filled to the brim with folders containing information about the residents of the house and important figures in Scrooge's past.  
  
Ha ha ha, that would be silly.  
  
She was only going to <strike>spy</strike>_observe_ them in order to learn details without being annoying.  
  
Plus, what's the fun of getting the information the easy way?

**Hubert Duck**   
**Age: 14**   
**Place in the triplet hierarchy: Oldest by three seconds**   
**Color: Red**   
**Gender: Cis boy**   
**Sexuality: Unknown**   
**Bender?**   
  
The triplets were arguing.

  
After a few days she realized that it was normal, the siblings would fight and a few seconds later act like nothing had happened.  
  
It was a concept almost as magic as having friends.  
  
Plus, those fights showed her that hiding behind the sofa is the perfect way to <strike>observe behavior</strike>_politely listen to a not secret conversation._  
  
And to gather new info.  
  
"Metalbending _is not_ a thing!"  
  
"And how are you so sure it isn't?"  
  
Huey and Dewey were up, facing each other while Louie was sitting on the floor, his eyes going from left to right like he was watching a tennis match.  
  
"I know, because is simple logic!" Huey exclaimed "You can only bend one of the natural elements, metal is not something natural, it's something crafted by the man!"  
  
Dewey was going to speak again when Louie raised his hand.  
  
"I'm not an expert or anything" -he started, a wicked grin growing in his face as he raised his phone, showing a page called "how metal is formed" - "but apparently metal is made out of rocks".   
  
Webby wished she had popcorn, while Louie was smiling like an evil lord Dewey looked like christmas arrived early. Before he could say "I told you" Huey stomped the ground, a burst of weak flames coming from his feet  
  
He probably said something too, but webby didn't listened, her eyes shining bright

**Hubert Duck**  
**Age: 14**  
**Place in the triplet hierarchy: Oldest by three seconds**  
**Color: Red**  
**Gender: Cis boy**  
**Sexuality: Unknown**  
**Firebender (!!!)**  
**Current job: Keeping his siblings under control, being Dewey's only brain cell**  
**Keeps a manual under his hat**  
**Gets angry easily**  
**More info required**  
  
  
**"**And then you punch the air like this"

  
Webby and Huey were outside, after discovering Huey was a firebender her excitement made her forget her insecurities, so she asked him for classes.  
  
He did said that since they bend different elements it wouldn't work, but this was the first time in her life that she could see an _actual, real life bender._  
  
She would take what she could get.  
  
She was delighted when he showed her all the different katas he knew, he was very strict and performed each move perfectly, it was impressive.  
  
Although, she noticed that his flames were weak. She didn't voiced her thoughts, but even with all the different stances his fire never reached three palms away from his hands, and sometimes just a gust of smoke would go out  
  
Those thoughts were soon washed away due to the excitment of doing actual, ancient katas. She soon noticed that most of the firebending moves wouldn't work for her, it involved a lot of jumping, and she was pretty sure an earthbender should stay in the ground to bend. But the basic move worked wonders for her. It was basically punching the air while stepping hard to move forward in order to counter your enemie, soon, little rocks floated in the air as she stomped, being launched foward following her punches.  
  
_Best day ever._

** Hubert Duck **  
** Age: 14 **  
** Place in the triplet hierarchy: Oldest by three seconds **  
** Color: Red **  
** Gender: Cis boy **  
** Sexuality: Unknown **  
** Firebender (!!!) **  
** Current job: Keeping his siblings under control, being Dewey's only brain cell **  
** Keeps a manual under his hat **  
** Gets angry easily **  
** Knowledge seeker **  
** Knows several katas and stances, lacks power **  
**A good teacher**

Webby was pretty sure she made a note to herself that said that she should stop suddenly coming out of air vents.  
  
She had to burn that note later.  
  
She was in the vents, minding her own business and totally not trying to metalbend, when she heard discussion noises from the room below.  
  
She naturally removed the bars and jumped, graciously landing in the sofa.  
  
Louie ended up falling face-first on the ground, Huey was at her side, eyes wide like he just saw a spirt.  
  
But were was Dewey?  
  
As her mumbled an apologie Louie apparently decided that getting up was too much effort and just layed on the floor, them he looked at something on the ceiling, a grin appearing in his face.  
  
"How's it hanging TwinkleToes?  
  
"She didn't scare me! It was totally intentional!"  
  
Confused, she looked up.  
  
Dewey was sitting at the edge of the chandelier, his arms crossed and a stubborn look in his face.  
  
Webby's month hanged open, no way.  
  
Then Dewey just jumped without hesitation.  
  
When she imagined airbenders she always pictured gracious people flying through the sky, a dramatic sunset behind them. In less words, she imagined airbenders as the incarnation of grace.  
  
When Dewey fell it wasn't gracious, he basically felled like a rock, but in the middle of the way down he suddenly stoped, like he had hit an invisible platform. Then he started to fell slowly, his hair and clothes moving wildly  
  
Webby's chin would be touching the floor if it was physically possible

**Dewford Deuteronomy Duck**   
**Age: 14**   
**Place in the triplet hierarchy: the middle child**   
**Color: Blue**   
**Gender: Genderfluid**   
**Sexuality: Unknown**   
**AIRBENDER!!!!!!!**   
**More data required**

  
"So like, after the whole big war and stuff the airbenders that were hiding came back from the spirit world and BUM! Everyone's happy, so uncle Donald said that maybe our dad was an airbender, or some distant relative, I dunno"  
  
They were both on Webby's room, Dewey sitting upside down for some reason while the former was writing furiously in her notebook every word said. She didn't ask him to teach her, air and earth? Nah. But she needed to know his history.  
  
It turned out that no one knew how Dewey was born an airbender, even 50 years after the war airbenders were rare, their numbers still slowly recovering after the genocide so many years ago.  
  
But if Dewey was born an airbender, there had to be at least one airbender in the family.  
  
Webby just had to uncover the mystery of who.  
  


**Dewford Deuteronomy Duck**  
**Age: 14**  
**Place in the triplet hierarchy: the middle child**  
**Color: Blue**  
**Gender: Genderfluid**  
**Sexuality: Unknown**  
**Airbender (!!!!)**  
**Light spirit (ha!)**  
**Oftenly gets into trouble**  
**Will jump a whole set of stairs without excitation**  
**Will end up on the ceilings when scared/sneezing**  
**Powerfull, lacks control**  
**Mostly self-taught, airbending scrolls are rare**  
**Improvise his moves**  
**A good singer**  
  
Pranks

  
She knew what pranks were, those things were one of the many plagues that infested YouTube.

  
It all started with salt.  
  
All that Webby did was to replace the sugar with salt, she saw it on the internet, she could laught at everyone's faces after taking a sip of their drinks, and then everyone would realize what happened and laugh with her.  
  
But it went wrong.  
  
After the triplets finished spitting the whole thing they immediately started accusing each other, and before she could find a space in the shouting to explain herself, a prank war was declared.  
  
Webby decided to remain quiet.  
  
Huey was pushed from the third floor, being caught in the last minute by a gust of wind, but not before a long high pitched scream (which she recorded).  
  
Dewey's clothes were set on fire, the victim only realizing that Huey had let the flames too cold to burn anything after passing out. When he found out, not only he was mad, but also jealous of Huey's abilities.  
  
The pranks went on, but Webby soon realized that no one was pranking Louie, he was even watching the whole thing with her.  
  
She thought a little, and then connected the dots. They called him the evil triplet, they weren't pranking him....  
  
They were afraid.  
  
So she decided to be a good agent of caos, and pranked Louie, something simple, she discovered his password and choosed a wallpaper that made his cellphone screen looked like it was cracked.  
  
Unfortunately she didn't make it to the triplets room to see Louie's first reaction, only hearing his scream of terror from her room. When she got there he had already discovered the wallpaper.  
  
The room was deadly silence. The atmosphere was dense you could cut if with a knife as Louie slowly hugged his phone and walked away without looking behind.  
  
His sibilings looked like they were begging mercy for every spirit they knew.  
  
On the next day, Huey and Dewey were so tense Webby invited them from a spare match outside to calm their nerves. She and Dewey fought while Huey took notes, it was fun. But then later they had to go wash their hands for lunch.  
  
Bad mistake. She heard the screams from the other side of the manor before they dissapeared under a bubbling sound.  
  
When she got there, she was faced with mess.  
  
One of the mansion many bathrooms was ruined, the towels were nowhere to be seen, all the toilet paper was shoved to a corner, forming a soaked blob on the floor, the whole place looked like a tsunami had just passed, with water falling from the ceiling, Huey and Dewey were carelessly shoved in the bathtub, soaked like they just lost a fight to a washing machine, with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
Louie stood in the only dry spot, calmly taking a sip from his pep while he proudly looked at the destruction before noticing her.  
  
"Sup Spider-Webs"

**Llewelyn Duck**   
**Age: 14**   
**Place in the triplet hierarchy: The youngest**   
**Color: Green**   
**Gender: Possibly cis Male**   
**Sexuality: Unknown**   
**Waterbender(!)**   
**More data required**

  
"Shouldn't we train near the pool?"  
  
After The Bathroom Incident (must capitalize) Webby was sparkling with joy. Not only did she discovered all the triplets bendings all by herself but now she could train with a waterbender! From the videos she watched waterbending had multiple moves that were made while standing firmly on the ground, exactly what she needed!  
  
He had been a little taken back by her request, if anything it looked like he didn't like to bend (which wouldn't make sense). But after she offered to help with the chores he received for destroying a bathroom he was more than happy to help.  
  
"You're an earthbender right?" He started slightly turning his head to talk to her "the pool is surrounded by cemented floor"  
  
"But then how are you going to bend?"  
  
"you'll see" he grinned, soon turning his head and leading her to a clearing in the little "forest" the manor had  
  
She knew the place, but still looked around, it was a nice, the trees gave space for what looked like the beginning of some construction that was abandoned. The grass there was really green without the shadow from the trees blocking the sun.  
  
Louie stoped in front of her, took a few steps back and started to move.  
  
His movements were surprisingly precise, but not as strict as Huey's...  
  
She stared in shock.  
  
Water came from two trees at his sides, the two flows meeting each other above his head and forming one big sphere, he spined around his feet, making water raise from the ground, when he had a good amount of water he stoped, holding the sphere at his left, avoiding her gaze as if he was waiting for judgment.  
  
She didn't understand, that was amazing! He had just pulled water out of thin...  
  
She took her eyes of the bender in front of her, oh.  
  
The two trees were now laying on the ground, curved and black like they had died many years ago, Louie was standing in a perfect circle of dead grass, which really contrasted against the green from his surroundings.  
  
Her excitement slowed, yes, it was a little disturbing.  
  
He was still avoiding her gaze, not doing a good job hiding his nerves. Well..... It was a little scary, but really useful! And in a battle you can't count on a conveniently placed river, plus it was just some trees, they could plant new ones together later! Yeah!  
  
"That was AMAZING!"

**Llewelyn Duck**   
**Age: 14**   
**Place in the triplet hierarchy: The youngest**   
**Color: Green**   
**Gender: Possibly cis Male**   
**Sexuality: Unknown**   
**Waterbender**   
**<strike>Kinda lazy</strike> (fine, really lazy)**   
**Schemer**   
**Supreme Lord Of The Bathroom**   
**Really good at acting**   
**Really good at lying**   
**Do not get on his bad side, his revenges are legendary**   
**Social skills teacher**   
**Really good at bending, but usually hesitate in using it(?)**   
**Creates his own moves**   
**Surprisingly good teacher**

  
"Maybe instant of an octopus you could try a stone bubble? Like a shield?"  
  
They were practicing again, in her opinion Louie was a really good teacher, even if his brother's would laught at the ideia  
  
He knew a bunch of advanced katas, since according to him "only the cool ones are worth memorizing", unlike Huey he liked to make his own moves instead of memorizing everything on the scrolls, and he actually practiced and improved the ones he created unlike Dewey.  
  
She liked his way to teach, instead of explaining in details every move he just showed it, repeating if she asked. When she tried to copy he stared, sometimes making suggestions of how she could adapt the move in a way that worked better for her.  
  
Her lessons with Huey eventually stopped, the boy saying that he didn't know any other katas that she could use. But she found herself surprisingly improving with the Louie's help, throwing stone disks instead of ice ones, using the ground bellow her to move like she was in the top of a wave, launching a quick and precise rock instated of a water wip.  
  
Eventually she got used to all the triplets, practicing bending by fighting each other, playing war games, driving her grandma and Donald nuts.  
  
She always thought that friendship would be like the sitcoms she liked to watch in her computer. But looking at her friends slapping each other for the remote control, she thought that her version of friendship was a little different.  
  
In her opinion, way better.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, im a procrastinator and a perfectionist, which is like, the worst possible combination
> 
> i think you all can guess who's my favorite triplet
> 
> anyway, bendings and headcanons chart will be uptated next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> so before the story truly starts let me set a base
> 
> i aged up the kids a little so i could handle things in a more mature way without being weird to stop and think "wait, those guys are like,10 years old"
> 
> Webby is 14, the triplets are 15, lena is 16
> 
> Also this won't be a "every ducktales episode but with some bending on it" fic. Everything that happens in the canon series also happens here, but only important plot points that were slightly changed and some scenes i had an ideia of how to change will actually be written down. So it will mostly be my own stuff. In the notes of every chapter there will be a "set after episode X" or similar to help keep track of the story progression
> 
> Characters roles, bendings and used headcanons
> 
> Scrooge: Non-bender, it's the only duck alive known to have mastered the art of chi blocking. Still the richest duck in the world. "Heterosexuality wasn’t even invented when I was young"
> 
> Goldie: Earthbender, she's not blind, but like toph she created the seismic sense by watching the badgermoles, she uses it to sense different types of metal and bring them to surface, and also to sense her enemies attack from distance. She is the second richest duck in the world. Alive for way to long to be straight 
> 
> Mickey: The avatar, married to Minnie. He died in his twenties, under mysterious conditions. But noting was announced, so people just think the Avatar dissapeared again, it wouldn't be the first time. Deceased, straight, but dead
> 
> Minnie: Waterbender, Mickey's death really affected her, specially since she doesn't known what exactly happened and can't talk about it to most of her friends. She moved to a little town to avoid the media and opened a hospital and a waterbender dojo. Straight, but respectful
> 
> Donald: ???
> 
> Beakly: Non-bender, but a master in several different martial arts and knows a little of chi blocking. Ex-soldier. Straight, but would slap every homophobe in her way if it wasn't illegal 
> 
> Launchpad: ???
> 
> Della: ???
> 
> Magica: ???
> 
> Poe: ???
> 
> Huey: ???
> 
> Dewey: ???
> 
> Louie: ???
> 
> Lena: ???
> 
> Webby: Earthbender, not very skilled since she had no one to teach her. But it's almost as skilled as Beakly in different martial arts and knows more ways to kill a men than you can imagine. Lesbian
> 
> ???: ???
> 
> ???: ???
> 
> ???: ???
> 
> Characters and details I'll be added as they appear on the history


End file.
